UNINTENDED (German Translation)
by Shion Amamiya
Summary: Original story by RainbowHunter. Zu sagen, dass es Kise Ryota nur nicht gut geht, wäre völlig untertrieben. Kleine "Meetings" mit seinem Essen in der Kloschüssel, immer müde und erschöpft, das zeichnet in Moment Ryota's Leben aus. Als er erfährt was genau er hat, wird sein ganzes Leben für immer gehörig auf den Kopf gestellt. AOKISE, bisschen KagaKuro, MPREG, YAOI


**UNINTENTED**

© by RainbowHunter

Disclaimer: This story and the characters are not mine. This is just a translation.

* * *

_To: RainbowHunter_

_Hope you don't mind me posting this before sending -_-" _

_I just had the urge to post it..._

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Kise fühlte sich miserabel. Schon seit einer Woche. Er dachte, es würde besser werden, doch im Gegenteil, es wurde schlimmer. Er mochte es nicht und war es langsam leid. Wer mag schon das Gefühl ständig den Kopf in die Kloschüssel stecken zu müssen und sein Essen in einer etwas anderen Form wieder zu sehen? Er sicher nicht. Gestern war es dabei gar nicht so schlimm gewesen. Nur ein oder zwei „Meetings" mit seinem Essen in der Kloschüssel und den Rest, den er trotz seines spärlichem Appetits runter würgte, konnte er im Magen behalten. Doch manchmal war es halt sehr schlimm wie jetzt. Er war auf allen vieren vor der ach so beliebten Kloschüssel und machte Bekanntschaft mit seinem Essen für ein zweites Mal.

Gestern dachte er noch voller Vorfreude an das Ende seiner Qualen, doch heute wachte er um 4 Uhr morgens auf mit dem bekanntem Würgreiz. Seitdem ging es eher bergab als bergauf und er war nicht froh über dieses ganze Dilemma, welches ihn davon abhielt Aomine's Match zu sehen. Auch sein Basketballtraining, sein Job und sein soziales Leben litten darunter. Diese Bauch-, Magen-, was-auch-immer-Schmerzen waren daran daran Schuld, dass er heute sein Zimmer nicht eine einzige Minute hatte verlassen können. Er schwitzte viel, war wackelig auf den Beinen und wünschte es wäre endlich vorbei.

Es war 5 Uhr mittags als sein Handy piepste. Eine neue SMS. Kise hatte es geschafft sich zurück zum Bett zu schleppen und ein bisschen zu schlafen. Er ließ die Augen geschlossen, als zum Nachtschränkchen rüber langte um sein Handy zu ergreifen. Nach ein paar Fehlgriffen atmete er tief ein und öffnete die Augen langsam und wartete, ob der bekannte Würgreiz ihn wieder mal schnell ins Bad sausen ließ. Er klappte das Handy auf und las die SMS, die er gerade bekommen hatte. Auch in dieser miserablen Situation brachte diese einfache SMS ein Lächeln auf Kise's Lippen.

_Aomine: Wie geht's dir?_

In einem Moment des absoluten Glücks setzte Kise sich auf, trotz des Risikos kurz ein Treffen mit seinem Essen machen zu müssen. Doch nichts geschah, also tippte er schnell eine Antwort.

_Kise: Besser. Sorry, konnte leider nicht kommen. Weißt du wie angenervt ich bin?! Wie war's Match? x_

Die Antwort kam schnell.

_Aomine: Natürlich haben wir gewonnen. Hast du schon was gegessen?_

Kise rollte seine Augen. Natürlich hatten sie gewonnen. Er würde jede Wette eingehen, dass die Gegner sogar weinend das Feld verlassen haben. Da er aber Aomine's ohnehin großes Ego nicht auch noch streicheln wollte, schrieb er:

_Kise: Nicht seit gestern. Wieso? Willst du mich füttern, oder was? ;) x_

Nachdem er den „Senden"-Knopf gedrückt hatte, machte sich sein Magen unangenehm bemerkbar und sich das Gefühl des Hungers langsam in ihm breit machte. Da piepste sein Handy wieder. Die Schnelligkeit, mit der Aomine seine Nachrichten schrieb, überraschte ihn immer und immer wieder.

_Aomine: Ja. Irgendjemand muss es ja machen. Bin in 'ner halben Stunde da._

Kise lief ein wohlig warmes Gefühl durch seinen Körper, als er daran dachte, dass Aomine rüber kommen würde. Er konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. Seit einiger Zeit hatten sie nicht wirklich viel Zeit miteinander verbringen können. Kurz vor ihm, hatte Aomine diese komische Bauchschmerzen-bescherende Grippe gehabt, welche anscheinend gerade herumging. Er hatte sie allerdings schneller loswerden können als Kise, der noch seinen Job und Training hatte, auf eine andere Schule ging und nicht zu vergessen, in diesem elenden Zustand kaum sein Zimmer verlassen konnte. So war ihre gemeinsame Zeit miteinander nur sehr begrenzt gewesen. Aber nun war das Match vorbei, Kise fühlte sich besser als noch vor ein paar Minuten, wenn auch nicht wie normalerweise, und es war Samstag. Morgen war demnach also keine Schule und er konnte in diesem Zustand unmöglich arbeiten, so war auch das mit seinem Job aus dem Bilde. Ein gutes Ende für eine höllische Woche voller Qualen. Kise stralte förmlich vor Freude als er eine Antwort tippte.

_Kise: Freu mich drauf! :D :D x_

Er tat das Handy auf den alten Platz und ging duschen.

* * *

„Na, du siehst ja gut aus!" Das war die Aomine-Art der Begrüßung und das Lächeln, das Kise's Lippen dekorierte, verschwand nicht, was die normale Reaktion wäre, doch er war es ja schon gewöhnt.

„Danke vielmals, mein Herr, denn sie sehen ebenfalls fantastisch aus!"

Der leichte Sarkasmus, mit dem Kise diese Worte sprach, war auch wirklich angemessen. Denn im Moment sah Aomine irgendwie heruntergekommen as und das nicht wegen dem Match, welches er gerade gespielt hatte. Dieses war seiner Meinung nach viel zu einfach gewesen. Aomine hatte nicht mal stark geschwitzt. Was genau ihn genau in diesen Zustand gebracht hatte, war, dass Momoi ihn 20 Runden hatte laufen lassen, da er erst im zweitem Viertel erschienen war. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass sein Team alles unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie hatten schon einen Vorsprung von 60 Punkten gehabt, als er ankam. Sein Einstieg hatte nur den Untergang des gegnerischen Teams besiegelt. Und obwohl er seine Liebe für Basketball wiedererlangt hatte und den Sport mit ganzem Herzem genoß, war das Match nur ein Zeitvertreiber gewesen. Ein Zeitvertreiber um ein paar Stunde totzuschlagen, in denen Kise, der sich sehr unwohl fühlte, sich ausruhte, bevor Aomine das Essen mal wieder in Kise's Mund zwingen musste. Doch war seine jetzige Müdigkeit war nichts im Vergleich zum Jungen, der ihm die Tür aufhielt. Kise war blass, sehr blass und dünner, als Aomine ihn vor drei Tagen in Erinnerung hatte, wo er noch auf dem Weg der Besserung schien. Aomine fing an sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Als er diese Grippe hatte, hatte es ihn nur zwei Tage ans Bett gefesselt und er hatte sicherlich nicht ausgesehen, als wäre er auf den Mount Everest ohne Essen und ohne Trinken geklettert. Aomine sagte sich, dass er, wenn der hübsche Blondschopf nicht morgen etwas mehr Farbe auf den Wangen hatte, ihn persänlich zum nächsten Doktor bringen werde, wenn nötig mit Zerren. Und kein Schreien oder Treten würd ihn davon abhalten. Kise hatte diese Grippe oder was auch immer es war schon viel zu lange.

„Was haste geholt?", fragte Kise mit einem Blick auf die Plastiktüte in Aomine's Hand.

„Chinesisch.", antwortete er, als er das Haus betrat.

„Oh, hat Momoicchi nichts für mich gekocht?"

„Hahaha, sehr witzig. Als würde ich dich davon essen lassen. Bist du allein?"

„Ja. Vater ist Arbeiten gegangen."

„Cool." Ein leeres Haus war etwas sehr normales im Kise-Haushalt. Kise's Vater war Wachmann und arbeitete oft Nachtschichten. Aomine mochte es deshalb hier zu sein. Denn in 8 von 10 Fällen waren sie allein. Und in 10 von 10 Fällen bedeutete es Sex. Diese kleine Annehmlichkeit war der andere Grund, weshalb er sich wünschte, dass diese Grippe/Bauchschmerzen-Geschichte endlich ihr Ende hatte. Ihre straffen Zeitpläne und seine und Kise's Krankheit hatten ihr sexuelles Leben sehr verkürzt, was ihn an seine Grenzen des Zurückhaltens trieb. Das letzte Mal, wo sie Sex hatten, war zwei Wochen gewesen. Wo auch Kise begonnen hatte ein unwohles Gefühl im Bauch zu haben. Seit dem gab es keinen Sex, nicht mal ein Blowjob war oft drin. Es war schwer für beide. Sie waren sexuell sehr aktive Teenager. So wie jeder normale 17-jährige Junge. Und seit sie vor 1,5 Jahren zueinander gefunden hatten, war ihr sexuelles Leben sehr befriedigend gewesen. Aomine war wirklich bald an seine Grenze gelangt, doch er wollte Kise zu nichts zwingen und die Sache vielleicht noch schlimmer machen.

Den Rest des Tages ging vorüber und Kise war es gelungen sein Essen ganz im Magen zu behalten. Aber nach der zweiten Box hatte er ein flaues Gefühl im Magen und konnte und wollte plötzlich nicht einen Bissen mehr essen. Also hat Aomine, zu Kise's Begeisterung, den Rest gegessen. Nachdem Kise sich besser fühlte hatten sie PS3 gespielt, Musik gehört und einfach rumgehangen. Es waren Zeiten wie diese, die Kise am meisten liebte. Sie machten einfach gar nichts und genoßen einfach die Anwesenheit des anderen. Sex kam natürlich an sehr knapper zweiter Stelle. Sehr sehr knapp. Aber nach all dem, was sie in den letzten Jahren durchgemacht haben bis zu diesem Moment, war Kise einfach nur dankbar, dass Aomine an seiner Seite war. Was sie jetzt hatten, würde er gegen nichts in der Welt eintauschen.

Die Sendung, die sie gerade schauten, war bald zu Ende. Die Jungs lagen nebeneinander auf Kise's Bett. Ungefähr bei der Hälfte war Kise der Kopf auf Aomine's Schoß gefallen und er war eingeschlafen. Da Aomine ihn nicht wecken wollte, legte er einfach die Decke über ihn und fuhr fort die Sendung zu sehen. Nachdem sie nun zu Ende war, machte er den Fernseher aus und schaute seinen dösenden Freund an. Auch wenn sein unterer „Freund" sich beschwerte, war Aomine zufrieden einfach nur Kise schlafen zu sehen, der noch entspannter und friedlicher wirkte als in den Stunde vorher. Auch mit einem etwas holperigem Start in ihre Beziehung, hatte das Paar es geschafft sich einigermaßen wohl in solchen Situationen mit dem Gegenüber zu fühlen und Aomine liebte es solche Momente Kise's mitzuerleben. Während er Kise's schlafendes Gesicht betrachtet, dachte er sich, dass er es immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass Kise sein war. Und er Kise's. Auch wenn jeder von ihnen schon in ein paar Beziehungen gewesen war, hatte er es nie so weit mit jemanden getrieben wie mit Kise. Kise konnte etwas in hm hervorrufen, was niemand vor ihm konnte. Wovon sogar Aomine nichts wusste. Er konnte dem Etwas nicht einen Namen geben, aber er war ihm glasklar, dass er, seit er Kise getroffen hatte und seit sie zusammen waren, sich verändert hatte. Zum Guten, natürlich. So hoffte er zumindest. Für Aomine war Kise die Sonne, die seinen Tag erhellte, und seine Welt drehte sich um diese Sonne.

* * *

Das Geräusch der geöffneten und wieder geschlossenen Haustür weckte Aomine aus seinem Tagtraum. Mit einem schnellen Blick auf die Uhr merkte er, dass es schon 9 Uhr abends war. Er musste irgendwann auch eingedöst sein. Er wollte den nicht wecken, aber auch Kise's Vater nicht einen Herzinfarkt geben, wenn er morgen die Stufen runter trottete. Also bewegte er aus dem Bett ohne den Blondhaarigen viel zu bewegen. Nachdem er Kise in Betten verpackt hatte und sicher war, dass es Kise nicht unangenehm sein würde, ging er runter.

Kise's Vater hieß Hiroshi und war gerade von eine seiner Nachtschichten an einem Kraftwerk zurückgekommen. Seine Frau, Kise's Mutter, hatte beide verlassen, als Kise elf Jahre alt gewesen war. Seit dem mussten Kise und sein Vater allein um die Runden kommen. Die Jahre danach waren nicht einfach gewesen, da sowohl Hiroshi als auch Kise viele Jobs arbeiten mussten. Allerdings hatte dann jemand Kise in der Bar, in der er arbeitete, entdeckt und ihn als Model gescoutet. Eine Woche später war er zum erstem Mal vor Kamera und es schien, als wäre er ziemlich gut. Da das Geld nun öfter und stabiler in die Kasse kam, waren die dunklen Tage der Kise-Familie vorbei und Hiroshi fand einen Job an einem lokalen Kraftwerk, was ihm half über seine Depression hinweg zu kommen. Kise hatte dann endlich das Gefühl gehabt seinen Vater zurück zu haben. Ihr Leben wurde einfacher und mehr genießbar. Kise's Noten in der Schule wurden besser, so auch die Beziehung zu seinem Vater. Er fing an seinen Job zu mögen, er war in einer festen Beziehung, seine Noten waren so gut, wie sein Lohn, und er konnte jeden Tag Basketball spielen. Es gab nichts Besseres was er haben konnte!

Aomine war die Treppe runtergegangen und ging Richtung Küche, wo Hiroshi gerade einen Kessel auf den Herd stellte. Dieser drehte sich um, als er Schritte hörte und lächelte Aomine an.

„Hallo, Aomine-kun."

„Hallo, Hiroshi-san. Wie war die Arbeit heute?"

„Och, du weißt schon. So gut wie jeder verdammte Tag. Ist Ryouta wach?" Kise's Vater hob die Augenbrauen und zeigte nach oben.

„Nö. Schläft. Hat 'nen ziemlich anstrengenden Tag hinter sich."

„Na ja, er hat sich ja schon seit einiger Zeit nicht wirklich wohl gefühlt. Ich kann nicht anders als mich schuldig zu fühlen, dass ich nicht für mein Kind hier sein kann. Besonders wo er mir doch soviel geholfen hat. Mit Arbeiten und so, weißt du?"

„Ja, aber Kise versteht dich."

„Aber ich bin froh, dass du hier bist, um dich um ihn zu kümmern, Aomine-kun. Der Junge mag es nicht auf andere angewiesen zu sein. Wer kann ihn das schon übel nehmen? Ich bin trotzdem froh, dass er nicht allein ist."

Aomine lächelte. Es war immer noch schwer zu glauben, wie gelassen Kise's Vater die ganze Sache aufgenommen hatte, mit der ihn sein Sohn vor zwei Jahren konfrontiert hatte. Wie alle Eltern war er natürlich besorgt, ob sein Sohn nicht ein bisschen zu jung für eine feste Beziehung war, egal welchen Geschlechts sein Partner war. Kise's Vater hatte Kise's früheren „Freundinnen" nie wirklich gemocht und keine hielt sich wirklich lange. Aber wie jedem vernünftigem Elternteil stand das Glück des Kindes im Vordergrund. Und Aomine machte Kise glücklich. Jetzt tat er es zumindest. Aomine war nicht wirklich Hiroshi's Lieblingsart von Person, doch er schien Aomine vergeben zu haben. Aomine wünschte sich das Gleiche könnte für seine Familie gesagt werden. Wenn Kise's Vater ein Mann unter Männern war, der gerne Bier mit Freunden trank und jeden Samstag Fussball schaute, dann war Aomine's Mutter eine Frau unter Frauen. Sie liebte es zu lästern und ihr Ansehen war ihr wichtiger als alles andere. Sie möchte Kise's Kopf am liebsten aufgespießt sehen. Daiki war ihr „Baby" und kein einziger Mann würde seine Unschuld besudeln können. Selbstverständlicherweise hatte Aomine noch nie jemanden mit nach Hause genommen, doch eine Lästerfreundin von seiner Mutter hatte von der Schwester der besten Freundin des Cousins ihrer Nichte gehört, dass ihr „Baby" mit einem kelinen helblauhaarigen Jungen im Gay-Viertel herum gewandert sei. Seine Mutter war sofort auf „Leugnungsmodus" gesprungen und hatte gesagt, dass ihr Sohn _auf keinen Fall_ in einem solchem Viertle sich aufhalten würde, wo Schwule und Lesben nur so auf der Straße sich blamierten. Und Aomine ließ sie auf ihrer „mein Junge ist nicht schwul"-Tour sitzten, mit der sie die Ohren ihrer Freundinnen nur so voll stopfte. Aomine hatte nie was gegen gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen gehabt und es hatte ihn auch nie wirklich interessiert. Doch das war bevor Kise in sein Leben kam. Dann hatte ausgerechnet an dem Tag, als Aomine seinen speziellen „Jemand" mal nach Hause gebracht hatte, seine Mutter ihn bei diesen „schwulen Angelegenheiten", die für jede normale Person Sex wäre, erwischt. Nun fast zwei Jahre später war Kise immerhin im Haus der Aomines erlaubt, auch wenn Aomine's Mutter nicht mal daran dachte Kise's Existenz im Leben ihres Sohnens anzuerkennen. Diese Erlaubnis war auch nur gegeben worden, als ihr „Baby" sie damit bedrohte auszuziehen und nie wieder mit ihr zu reden, wenn sie Kise nicht durch die Haustür lassen würde. Aomine's Vater arbeitete im Ausland und hatte es auch die letzten sechs Monaten getan. Er war nicht für diese Beziehung, hielt sich jedoch aus der Angelegenheit eher raus. Die Jungs hingen trotzdem lieber auf den öffentlichen Basketballplätzen im Park oder bei Kise rum. Es gab dort nämlich nur eine Regel: Hiroshi Bescheid gesagt bekam, wenn Aomine über Nacht bleiben würde, Aomine's Mutter Bescheid wusste und dass die Jungs „es" sicher machten. Es waren eher drei Regeln. Aber nach dem langen Gespräch mit dem die beiden Teenager Hiroshi auf ihr Seite gezogen hatten, trotz seiner Sorgen seinen Sohn mit einem anderen Mann Sex haben zu lassen, achteten die Jungs darauf die letzte Regel nicht zu vergessen.

Nach einer kleinen Diskussion über Basketball und einer Beschwichtigung seiten Aomine's, dass seine Mutter Bescheid wusste, wo er war, sagte er Hiroshi „Gute Nacht." und ging hinauf zu Kise's Schlafzimmer. Kise lag immer noch so wie als er das Zimmer verlassen hatte nur hatte er sich anscheinend mal auf die andere Seite gedreht. Aomine lächelte und ging ins Bad, um sich umzuziehen, da er den Blonden nicht durch raschelnde Klamotten wecken wollte. Als er sich dann zu Kise ins Bett legte, drehte der andere sich instinktiv um sich an Aomine's Brust zu kuscheln. Dieser legte seine Arme um Kise und streichelte den Kopf des Letzteren. Er hörte, wie Kise unbewusst einen Seufzer der Erleichterung ausstieß. Sekunden später war auch Aomine eingeschlafen.

* * *

Okay, hoff mal alles ist richtig!

Sagt mir, ob ich weitermachen soll oder nicht. Per PM oder Review! ^_^

*Shion*


End file.
